


Who knew? (It would end well)

by Jaydiplier



Category: AFI, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydiplier/pseuds/Jaydiplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You(FEMALE) are an orphan. You are at a all boys orphanage. The guy running the please made a promise to never let you get adopted. You never will</p><p> </p><p>Sorry this is my first ever fan fiction hope its worth reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ugh.  
He has sent you upstairs again because some one is coming to adopt. Better off up here anyway.  
You sit in the room you are forced to share with 6 older guys. They are 14 and 15 years old. You are luck you've been able to keep your virginity this long since they are always trying to touch you. You've grown up with them basically since you were born. You don't remember your "parents" since they both committed suicide 3 days after I was born they couldn't handle the crying.  
The only thing you like about it here is YouTube.  
I have a small old laptop that I found. We all gather round it when we hear the happy 'ding' that signals Markiplier has uploaded a new video.  
I hold it in my hands thinking.

 

I don't want to stay here anymore.


	2. Away

Yes.

  


Why have i never thought of this before?you grab your backpack and shove your laptop in it. You look for other thing to bring and is disappointed. You slowly open the window and climb into the hot mid day air.

  


You wander the city and keep walking until its dark and unrecognizible. Sigh. Maybe i should have stayed. The only thing different to this is the warmth.

You find your self on a bench. You dont care what happens to you so you get comfy and take out the mangled laptop and pull up YouTube.

"Hello?"


End file.
